1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an enclosure of electronic equipment, and more particularly to an electronic equipment enclosure having a bracket for readily retaining a power supply.
2. The Related Art
An electronic equipment, such as personal computer, portable computer, workstation, server or HDD cabinet, usually has a power supply for changing alternating current (AC) to direct current (DC) for supplying electrical power to other components of the electronic equipment. A power supply of the personal computer such as a switching power supply is responsible for converting AC to DC needed for running the computer.
With the development of electronic equipment, the number of expansion component assembled in the electronic equipment becomes more and more, so space in the electronic equipment enclosure becomes more and more constrained, which makes it increasingly difficult to service internal components of the electronic equipment. Since a power supply is one of the largest components in an electronic equipment enclosure and it is connected to most of other components, means of mounting the power supply to the electronic equipment significantly affects the assembling/disassembling of the electronic equipment.
In U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,172,305 and 5,745,342, power supplies are pivotally mounted in computers by one or more hinges. The power supply may be pivotally moved out of its normal position allowing a user to service other components adjacent thereto. Although the hinge works well, the manufacture thereof usually raises the cost. Additionally, it is troublesome to attach the power supply to the hinge.
Also referring to Taiwan patent application No. 86213339, a mounting bracket is disclosed for retaining a power supply. The mounting bracket is attached to a rear wall of a computer enclosure by bolts, thereby causing tedious and laborious. Furthermore, since the mounting bracket is uneasily moved out of its normal position, it is cumbersome for a user to service other components adjacent to the power supply. It is requisite to provide a new structure of a bracket to solve the above problems.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide an electronic equipment enclosure having a bracket for retaining an electronic component, such as a power supply, with a simple way so that the electronic component may be moved from its normal position easily without the need of disassembling the whole enclosure.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an electronic equipment enclosure having a bracket pivotal out of its normal position for readily servicing other components located adjacent thereto.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an electronic equipment enclosure having a simple structure for being readily assembled.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, an electronic equipment enclosure includes a main frame and a bracket for receiving an electronic component. The bracket has a first section and a second section perpendicularly extending from the first section. A rim of the bracket has a plurality of hooks by which the bracket may be directly attached to a back wall of the main frame.
One novel feature of the present invention is that tabs of the hooks on the first section further define latches extending at right angle. The latch is hanged on and pivoted about the main frame, whereby the bracket receiving an electric/electrical component therein is pivotal to the main frame for access of other adjacent components.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description of preferred embodiments thereof when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, wherein: